User talk:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User-Friendly Experience and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Welcome Back! CN Leave Me A Message Hey Wikian can i talk to you on my wiki Enzo Matrix (talk) 23:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo Matrix (talk) 23:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) My Characters If you have interesting points of view for my characters, please state them in a less insulting way. What you're doing is claiming that my characters are useless and their purpose is null and void. Have you even read my pages properly to know what Wyzex is? He's part of my universe's continuity, created by Geti Goku. For you to have the audacity to call Geti Goku a troll page, just shows that you're VERY ignorant and have not bothered READING about the character.Geti186 (talk) 08:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Rematch LSSJ4, wanna have a rematch now?Geti186 (talk) 03:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Do I hate you? No, not at all. Just that for some reason your need to prove yourself as their equal is...well stupid. Nacule doesn't have much crap to back him up, just strategy.Geti186 (talk) 14:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Come chat at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat . - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 20:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dood Chat if you can. Six-Gunner (talk) 12:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Six-Gunner http://dbzuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat - Kuzon chat come on chat.Raging G'ohan ' 14:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Rights ---- I am now removing them. Try to be more active next time. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 05:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) 'RP page pic' Hey LSSJ4 wanna do a page rp? pick a one of your characters to spar with my 14th saiyan then let me know when you wanna do this. (talk) 04:42, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Get on Chat Read the title [[User:XGlass Reflection|'XGlass Reflection']] [[User_talk:XGlass Reflection|'Reflect']] 17:37,10/26/2013 Demotion Bcrat I don't know how you got them, but remove your Bcrat rights plz. TY. - TheLoneNord (talk) 00:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC) --Once again. ಠﭛಠ I miss you. :( - Kotsu 23:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Rigorous training sessions idea to prepare for the massive arc that Kuzon is doing http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Page_RP:_14th%27s_Rigorous_Training_Session_Part_I Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 13:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I've seen every episode of Naruto and read every Manga. CertainlyNot . . . Talk . . . ' '. When are you responding to the Forum RP?Geti186 (talk) 23:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey LSS4 Can You Check Out My Talk Page I Feel Creep Out By Final Chidori & He Say To Me That He Love Me & Asking Me To Love Him http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Enzo-Matrix_(Season_1_%26_2) Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 23:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 23:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated I'd usually put an image made by myself here, but I didn't have the time to make one.... sorry. That being said, happy belated birthday. You're 17 right? That's pretty old, I'm surprised you're still on Wikia but I guess it's your choice. So tell me, what did you do and what did you get? --St. Lucifer (talk) 09:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday! Cheers to being one year more experienced! Now, get back to responding to my RP, will ya? XDGeti186 (talk) 09:53, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Reboot. Wikian, I'd like to request the early reboot of NA. Why? Because I'm getting very impatient, and I want to start over completely. Naruto basically just ended, and we're bound to find out everything very soon. So, I'd like to reqest it's reboot sooner than possible, I even made a pic for the reboot Ian that I plan to use. Thank you, and goodbye. ---- Is there any way you could possibly be more active for the next few days, since we are about to do the war RP that requires ALL UAGP forces, of which youarmy is a big help (TGE, Nikdia, Edenia and USP are most powerful)? Just a watch out. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 05:45, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat We were about to do War RP and we needed you (as you said, people need to be on). Why leave? Come on plz. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 00:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) War RP Either tonight or tomorrow night, plz come on so we can end this thing, since no one appears to have came on in weeks. TY. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 19:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC) LCup I posted a warn message on the LCup page some weeks ago, about you not coming to do your fight with Leogian (same for him). I'll give you two just a bit longer before I mark someone as forfeit. You signed up, so try to do the fights. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 23:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC)